The Way I Loved You
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You. Troyella. RxR


**Disclaimer**: I own no part of High School Musical or any part of Taylor Swift. sigh

**The Way I Loved You**

None of Troy or Gabriella's friends could take it. Troy and Gabriella broke up about a month ago and they thought nothing of it. They usually broke up and then got back together soon, but this time was different. Not only did they break up, but they both even had a new boyfriend and girlfriend that they were crazy about. Everyone knew it wasn't Troy/Gabriella crazy, but still.

Right now all of the friends, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Martha and Ryan were sitting in the middle of the Evan's living room trying to think of a way to get them back together. After a few hundred idea's one popped into Sharpay's head that she knew would work.

"Jason, we all know how much you love to make movies. So maybe you could get them talking about how much they miss each other, and we will show it to them."

Everyone agreed immediately thinking this was definitely going to work. For the rest of the day they thought of how they were going to get their plan in motion.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Sharpay called with Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi following her. The first thing they noticed about Gabriella was that she was not alone. Standing next to her was Jake Quinn. Gabriella's new "boyfriend."

Turning away from Jake, Gabriella saw her three best friends walking towards her.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"We need your help. Right away." Sharpay said. Taylor and the other girls stood back and let Sharpay use her melodramatic-ness for this situation.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No we need you to come to the library with us. Jason has this video project that's due today and he hasn't even started yet. He needs all of us." Sharpay said lying through her teeth.

"Oh my gosh. Alright." Gabriella then turned to Jake. "I'm sorry but I'll see at lunch okay."

"Yeah, no problem." He said before kissing her on the cheek, and then walking away.

Once the girls got Gabriella in the library they walked over to where Jason was sitting holding his video camera.

"Hey can you guys help me?"

"Of course. What's your video about?" Gabriella asked while all of the girls sit down.

"It's me interviewing all of my friends, and you're the only one I haven't interviewed yet. So will you help me?"

"Well duh…you're one of my closest friends."

"Okay great. Sharpay's gonna ask you the questions and I'll record it."

"Okay. First question what's your name, how old are you, and what school do you go to?" The gang decided to start the questions like any other interview so that they didn't sound suspicious.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I'm 17 years old and I go to East High school." After more of the fake questions Sharpay got to the stuff they really needed.

"How's your relationship with Jake."

To say that Gabriella was shocked would be an understatement. None of her friends ever talked about the fact that her and Troy weren't dating anymore. So she said things that made it seem as though Troy was the last thing on her mind.

"He is sensible, and so incredible. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. Whenever we go on dates he opens up my door and I get into his car and he says I look beautiful."

"And how do feel with him?" Taylor asked quietly.

"And I feel perfectly fine." Gabriella asked truthfully.

"But…"Kelsi urged.

"But I miss screaming and fighting, and kissing in the rain. I miss cursing at him at two in the morning. I was so in love that I acted insane. I would break down and come undone because of him. It was a roller coaster kind of love, I never knew I could feel that much but that's the way I love him." Gabriella cried to her friends.

Everyone at the table couldn't help but notice the fact that Gabriella said love instead of loved. They got the reaction they wanted. They all knew that Gabriella was still in love with Troy, now all they had to do in their plan was get Troy to get past his stubbornness and say he still loved her.

* * *

Part two of the plan was just the same as part one, but instead of "interviewing" Gabriella, it was Troy they needed. So later in the day it was the guys turn. Chad, and Zeke were the ones to do it since Ryan was busy with some theater production thing.

Chad, and Zeke found Troy walking into the gym with a glum look on his face. Almost running to try and catch up with him.

"Troy man, wait up." Chad yelled.

Troy lifted his head at the sound of his best friends voice. "What's up guys?" He said while doing the whole guy handshake thing that they do.

"Jason needs your help." Zeke said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He has this video project that's due today and he hasn't even started yet." Chad said everything that Sharpay said to Gabriella earlier today. After they got Troy to help Jason they were all sitting in the exact same place that the girls were sitting in earlier.

"Chad's going to ask the questions for the interview okay?" Jason asked pushing record on the video camera.

"Yeah, sure." Again after all of the fake questions Chad got to the stuff that they needed.

"How's your relationship with Carmen going?"

Troy stiffened. He didn't like talking about girls other then Gabriella. When they were dating nobody could get him to shut up about her. But now he never wanted to talk about girls. So he started to lie.

"She respects my space, never makes me wait. She calls exactly when she says she will. She's even close with my father, and talks shopping with my mom, and…"

"And how do you feel?" Chad asked.

"Comfortable…"

"But…"Zeke said.

"But I miss screaming at her fighting with her and kissing her. I miss yelling at her at two in the morning. I was so in love that I acted insane. She broke me down, and made me come undone. It was a roller coaster of a relationship, I never knew I could feel that much but that's the way I love her." Troy said spilling his guts out to his friends.

After he said that he couldn't be in the same room as anyone so he just got up and walked away from them with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

* * *

Troy was sitting up on the rooftop finally letting the tears fall when the guys walked over to him.

"Hey man, how ya holding up?"

"I feel like shit man."

Meanwhile Gabriella was sitting in the chemistry lab crying her eyes out, when the girls walked over to her. Sharpay and Taylor sat on either side and both hugged her at the same time while Kelsi and Martha sat in front of her.

"How are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that Jake can't see the smile that I fake everyday we're together."

"My heart doesn't break when like it does with Gabriella cause I'm not feeling anything at all like I did with her."

"Troy was so wild and crazy."

"She was so frustrating."

"Intoxicating."

"Complicated."

"He got away."

"Letting her go was my biggest mistake guys."

* * *

Troy sat there shocked at what he just saw. Jason and everyone had just shown him the video of Gabriella saying she still loved him. Joy and happiness was surging through his body. But one emotion was standing out the most. How could she not him she still loved him. It's been one month of pure hell watching her with that Jake guy.

"Where is she?" Troy barked more harshly then he intended too.

"She's at home. She didn't want to come to school today." Taylor told Troy. Troy then stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting on fell backwards.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"I need to talk to her. I'll see you guys later." He said whipping his car keys out and running toward the school parking lot. All of his friends just stood back smiling at the fact that their plan worked.

Once Troy was at her house he went around to her back yard and started climbing up her tree, forgetting that he wasn't her boyfriend for a moment. When he finally reached her balcony he looked through the door to see that she was lying on her bed reading one of her books.

Deciding he was more mad then happy he stormed through her door that it almost broke of its hinges.

"Troy what are you…"

"You had no right to say you still had feelings for me. I was fine without you." He yelled and at her.

She then got out of her bed and stomped over to him, completely oblivious to what she was wearing. Troy on the other hand had noticed. Gabriella was only wearing a pair of Troy's boxers that he left there one night and the sweatshirt that he gave her.

"Troy I was fine without you too. I was finally starting to get over you. I had Jake. I thought you were moving on too."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to see you with Jake? It kills me everytime I see him kiss your cheek, or hold your hand. Touching you places where only I'm allowed to touch."

"I can make my own choices Troy. You don't own me Troy. You don't even know me."

"Did you seriously just say that? He said and she could have sworn she saw the usually vibrant blue go to a piercing one that went straight to her heart. "Gabriella I know you better then anything in this world. I know every insecurity, every dream, and every little detail about you. I know that you hate your dad for leaving your mom, I know that you have a tiny birthmark on your hip that's in the shape of a diamond, I know that your biggest dream over becoming a doctor, is to be a mother. I know that you love me. And I also know that if I wait one more second to kiss you, I'm going to die."

With that Troy grabbed Gabriella roughly by the hand and pushed her body up against his while kissing her with all the passion he ever had, loving the feeling of having her back in his arms. When they pulled apart Gabriella had tears coming down her face. Troy reached up and gently wiped them away before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered.

"I love you so much more, and I'm never letting you go again." Troy said tightening his grip on her waist never wanting to let go of this moment, this feeling or the girl in his arms.

* * *

**AN**: I kind of liked the way that this turned out. Anyway please review it. xoxo


End file.
